


She ships Sterek?

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny discovers that Grace has discovered slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She ships Sterek?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I'm just playing in someone else's pool.  
>  **Notes:** Future fic, by just a couple of years.  
>  In typical fashion, bits and pieces were e-mailed to [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** who perpetually tells me I’m awesome and amazing. Without her, I would not be anywhere near as awesome or amazing as she thinks I am.  
>  Beta gratitude goes to [](http://amaryllisssa.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://amaryllisssa.livejournal.com/)**amaryllisssa** , who did an amazing job pointing out my boo-boos. Anything still wrong here is entirely due to my stubbornness.

Danny sat at his desk. He’d gone in early, hoping to be distracted from the ideas that were plaguing his mind. No luck. HPD had inadvertently solved their case at four in the morning. A marked car had pulled over a suspected drunk driver, and it had been their guy, with the evidence they’d needed in plain sight in the front seat of the car.

Sober, their murderer had led them on a high-speed chase; drunk he pulled right the hell over. Who knew that it only took six shots of tequila to make the guy malleable?

The arresting officers, got all the glory (which was fine by Danny), and they got all the paperwork (also fine by Danny), leaving Danny with nothing much to do until they caught a new case. Nothing much but to stare at his personal lap top sitting closed on his desk, dreading what he knew he needed to do.

“Weird break, huh?” Kono walked in and set herself down on the sofa, legs stretched out across the seats.

“Yeah.” The words were soft, distracted. In fact, Danny didn’t even look up at her until she knocked on the glass wall to get Steve’s attention.

Steve stepped in as well. “What’s up?”

“He’s strange.” Kono quipped and proceeded to stretch even more until she looked ready to nap.

“How so?’

“He’s not really here.” She closed her eyes and set her head back against the arm rest.

Danny looked up again, leveling an evil eye at each of them. “I can hear you. “

“He doesn’t look like he slept much.” Steve’s head tilted to the side. “Or at all.”

Kono cracked one eye open. “And not the good kind of lack of sleep.”

“Still right here.” Danny waved, then sat back in his chair with a heavy sigh.

“That’s your home computer. Why is it here?” Steve eyed the personal lap top as if it might be booby-trapped.

Kono’s other eye popped open, clearly a bit more interested than she had expected to be.

“I don’t know. I…” Danny rubbed at the back of his neck. He didn’t feel like what was running through his mind was something he should be proud of, but on the other hand, he’d be remiss if he didn’t check it out. And he was certain that Steve wouldn’t drop the subject. _Suck it up!_ “Grace didn’t bring her lap top the other day when she stayed over, mine is all parental controlled so I let her use it. She mostly plays some pink-purple-sparkly game.” He shrugged, it wasn’t of much consequence. She only played it while she was waiting on him to finish dinner or to get out of the bathroom in the morning. “We were running late yesterday, we just closed it and ran out the door. I got home last night, went to e-mail my mother, and…”

Steve hedged. “And?”

“No pink-purple-sparkly?” Kono was sitting up again, leaning forward, invested in the conversation.

“Some website with writing.” Steve’s face went toward aneurism, so Danny tried to explain better. “It was a story, that some … one had written about that teenage werewolf show. The rating on the story was teen, but it wasn’t …”

“It was fan fiction?” Both men looked at her questioningly. “You two are hopeless. Did Grace write it?”

Danny blanched. “I don't know." He wasn't sure if he should hope she did, or that she didn't write it. He felt his stomach roll.

Kono stood, tapped one index finger on the top of the laptop in question. “Is it still on here?” Danny nodded and Kono picked the machine up, calling out for Chin, she headed for the computer table.

Twenty minutes later Chin was ready to talk to them about what he’d found on Danny’s computer. “It’s actually slash fiction.”

“So it’s not fan fiction?” Danny was confused. The story he’d seen was all about some hyper active kid who was human and some buff werewolf guy.

“According to what I could find out, slash is a specific type of fan fiction. And that seems to be the bulk of what Grace is looking at. I couldn’t find anything in your history that wasn’t age appropriate for her, but quite a bit of it exists at the site she was reading at. And no, I also didn’t find anything that indicated that she had been writing any of it.”

“So what’s the difference?” Steve asked as he scrolled through the worded page on Danny’s computer. “OH!” He shot back, standing up right, eyes round.

“What? What has she been doing?” Danny moved toward the computer then stepped back as quickly. “No, I don’t…” Deep breath and he looked to Chin. “Am I a horrible person for checking on her internet activity? I mean, she’s obviously not messaging thirty-five year old men pretending to be her friends. Should I be satisfied just to know that?” He threw his hands in the air. “Nevermind, just tell me, I can’t keep her too safe. Tell me about the flash fiction.”

“ _Slash_ fiction. The term comes from the separator of a slash mark used to denote a pairing.” Chin pulled the site Grace had been reading at up on one of the big screens. “In this case: Stiles slash Derek.”

“I don’t know them.” Danny read over the _tags_ , what he understood didn’t seem horrible for a fourteen year old to be reading. _Pre-slash, first kiss, angst, Stiles has ADHD liek whoa._

“Teen Wolf.” Kono piped up between bites of a Twizzler.

“And they’re a couple on this show?”

“Nope.” Kono’s grin was technically shit eating.

“I don’t… I…” Danny stammered for a moment, wanting to punish Kono like he would Grace and take away her candy. Instead he turned to the Five-0 voice of reason. “Let’s pretend, for a minute, that I don’t know the first thing about this _slash_ , or about fan fiction.”

“Slash is defined as a non-canon same-sex pairing.”

“Again with the…” Deep breath. “Canon?”

Chin smiled. Apparently twenty minutes advance knowledge made all the difference in the world. “Canon is the ‘reality’ that is actually shown in the scope of the book or movie or in this case, TV show. Stiles and Derek are not a couple on the show, at all, but some slashers or shippers like to write stories where they hook up.”

“ _HOOK UP?_ My daughter’s reading about them _hooking up_?!” Danny started to turn red.

Steve put a hand on his partner’s shoulder, the other pointed to the screen with the descriptors of the story Grace had been reading. “It’s rated teen. No graphic depiction of violence. First kiss. They aren’t hooking up like you’re picturing.” Steve’s phone rang and with a pat on the shoulder to Danny, he stepped away to take the call.

“Why would she read this?” His hand gestured at the vague world of the internet. “She has books. I don’t get it. _Slash?_ ”

Steve disconnected the call. “We caught a case.” The issue of the non-canon fan-fiction teenager was back-burnered.

~~~~

They didn’t usually solve a case inside of twelve hours, but the day was setting all kinds of precedents as far as Danny was concerned.

Chin and Kono had brow beaten their witness, while Danny and Steve were out in the field, desperate to find the victim. The buried alive victim, and husband of their conspirator/witness. But they weren’t the best task force on the island for nothing. They had shaved it a little close, but the guy would be out of the hospital in a few days.

Once the case was no longer forefront in Danny’s mind, his situation with Grace took the spotlight in his thoughts. Apparently it did with Steve as well. They were halfway back to the office when Steve asked. “So is it that Grace is reading fan written stories on the internet that has you tweaking, or is it that some of it could be a bit mature for her? Or is it that it’s guys? Gay guys?”

Danny just shook his head. “Some of it is that it could be too mature for her. I mean, is there a government rating board that says _this fan fic is adult only_? I doubt it. So it’s some writer somewhere who could think that because they were having oral sex in their teens that graphic descriptions of oral sex should be teen rated.” Danny sighed. “And yes, I don’t understand why guys with guys.”

Neither man said anything for the rest of the ride. When they got out of the car at the Palace, Steve closed the door and leaned over the roof. “What if-“

“Don’t say it!”

“D, if you talk to me about it first, you’ll handle it better if she says it.” Danny just glared until Steve went on. “What if Grace likes girls?”

“Oh.” And Danny felt relieved. It wasn’t that the subject had never occurred to him, but Grace had always talked about boys with that awed mysterious voice, so he hadn’t thought too much on it. He’d told Steve to stop talking because all he could picture was Grace reading the explicit material and getting ideas. Ideas she might want to test out.

But Steve was still staring at him. Waiting, and looking less and less patient by the minute. “For the record, Steven, I wouldn't tweak any more or less at Grace telling me she liked Suzy than I would at her telling me she liked Billy. What I really don’t understand, is why she wants to know so much about Billy liking Bobby.”

“Don’t you think it’s natural? Any two people enjoying their adult relationship is hot. Stop, listen.” Steve held up a hand before Danny could rant. “Even in a tween girl perspective. Any two people all pent up about _like-liking_ each other and finally getting together is going to cause all those pangs that girls talk about. The butterflies.”

“I didn’t say it was not natural. If she says to me that she prefers people with one type of reproductive organ over the other, I love her and am proud of her. I don’t know that I could take _Daddy, I like to watch._ ”

Steve laughed, and nodded. They walked into the building while Danny hesitantly texted Grace asking her if she would go with him for some shave ice.

~~~~

They sat at the picnic table, splitting a grape flavored ice. Grace wasn’t saying anything, he could tell she was waiting on him. She was a terrific kid, and she understood that sometimes, it just made him feel better to have her there. She probably thought it was one of those times.

“I, um, I need to talk to you.” She looked up, her face taking on that vague nervousness that he seemed to remember from being a teenager himself. The knowledge that you’d done something wrong, but wanting to wait to see _which_ thing it was you were being blamed for. Danny took another deep breath. “You didn’t close the browser yesterday when we left. Your slash was still on the computer when I started it up.”

Grace’s eyes went wide, then she turned red and looked down at her lap.

“I didn’t know you read that kind of stuff. Does your mother know?” Danny kept his voice kind and friendly. He had no grounds to be angry about it, he just wanted a better understanding.

“No.” He almost didn’t hear her response.

“Grace? Look at me.” He didn’t speak again until she looked up. “I’m not mad. It was a surprise. I didn’t even know what it was. I had to have Chin look it up.” She turned an even brighter shade of red, mentioning that he’d involved a special police task force might not have been the best step. “Can I ask you something?” He waited, eventually Grace shrugged. “Why boys?”

“They’re…” She looked over his shoulder and fidgeted with her spoon-straw.

“Attractive?” Danny offered. He smiled and she smiled back. “They’re actors. It goes with the territory. But, the question is, are they as attractive as I am?”

“EWWWWWW! Dad!” He laughed, un-insulted, but unsure when it was that she started calling him _Dad_ and stopped calling him _Daddy_. “They don’t look like you!.”

“So what do your pretty boys look like?” He put some grape ice in his mouth and listened to her describe the two characters. The one she described as ‘hot’ (and Christ he was not ready to listen to his baby describe a man as hot) she seemed to like, but watching her body language, listening to her tones, she was much more interested in the spazzy one. He supposed he raised her right in being able to both see the surface and also beyond it. “Okay, so I get the appreciation of the boys, but why together.”

Again, she looked to her lap and shrugged.

“Grace, I’m not going to let you run off to marry a werewolf if all you do is shrug.” He smiled and poked her with his spoon-straw. “I could see if it were this Stiles guy and a cute Jersey-Hawaiian girl, or him and a girl from the show, or even if it was a girl on the show and a cute Jersey-Hawaiian girl , if that floated your boat.” Danny went back to poking at the shave ice.

“I like boys Danno.” Well, at least he still had that name.

“But together? Wouldn’t it be more romantic if one of them kissed a girl? Wouldn’t it be easier to think of yourself in a girl’s place than in place of a boy werewolf?” He wanted to clamp a hand over his own mouth for suggesting Grace be thinking about kissing boys. _Damn._

“I dunno, maybe. I just don’t want him to kiss Lydia.”

“You’d rather that he kissed Derek?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Again with the shrug. “I mean, I can see where he might want to kiss Derek.”

“And you can see where Derek might want to kiss Stiles.”

She smiled brightly.

“I can’t believe I’m discussing boys kissing boys with my little baby girl.”

“Danno. I’m fourteen! I’m not seven. I’m almost a grown up.”

“No, my monkey, you are not.” Smiling, he flicked a little of their dessert at her. “Can you drive? Vote? Run for president? No, you cannot! So I’m not calling you a grown up until you are old enough to run for president!”

“I’ll have grand children by then!” She was goading him. His apple hadn’t fallen that far from the tree. “And it’s boy-kissing. But they don’t always kiss.”

“Oh really, and what would you know about what else they do?” Danny wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Grace knew.

“Sometimes, they hold hands.”

~~~~

He didn’t knock at the front door, he didn’t even walk up to it. When Danny arrived at Steve’s he simply walked around and out to look over the ocean.

It was a few minutes later that Steve was at his side. He didn’t mention having heard the Camaro pull up, or having seen Danny walk across the yard. Steve just asked a quiet, “So?”

“She’s jealous. She thinks the boys are all good looking and sees why someone would want to kiss them, but she doesn’t want them kissing Lydia.”

“I suppose that makes sense, in a disturbed New-Jersey-Williams-Family kind of way.”

Danny glared in periphery.

“Are you going to tell her mom?”

“She is. I told her to pick out one of her favorites, make it tame and schmaltzy, have Rachel read it. I also promised her that I would watch some of the show with her some time. Apparently one of the guys is _hot_.” Danny practically choked on the word.

Steve handed him a beer that Danny hadn’t noticed. “Nothing wrong with hot guys, babe.”

“No, I don’t suppose there is.” He chuckled, sipped, and thought out loud some more. “It’s all hand-holding and first kisses. Sweet, gentle first kisses. I don’t want her to know what guys are really like for another twenty years, but I also don’t want her thinking that the world is full of guys with sweet no-pressure kisses.”

“I don’t know, D. We’re not all like that.” Steve stepped up close to Danny, his hand moved to Danny’s elbow then traced down his forearm until he was gripping Danny’s hand. He didn’t start talking again until Danny turned to him. “Some of us find slow … satisfying.”

He leaned down, squeezing at Danny’s hand and softly brushing his lips over Danny’s.

It was the most gentle first kiss Danny had ever gotten. Even his first kiss ever when Jessica Hopkins pulled the trigger because he was too afraid was not as sweet and simple as Steve's lips against his just then.

Danny leaned into Steve slightly, squeezed back with his own hand, and let the kiss go on, and go nowhere, for a long time. For a long satisfying time. Boy-kissing had its merits.


End file.
